Shinpachi's Special Edition Otsuuchan CD
by Kintama
Summary: After Shinpachi spends quite a bit on his Special-Edition Otsuu-chan CD, something horrible happens! How one Special-Edition Otsuu-chan CD changed shower time.  GintokixHijikata Yaoi/BL


HI THERE. I've written this with a friend of mine, Captain Katsura, while it was 3 AM. I personally think this is amazing, hence me uploading this. So, if it's on her profile as well, it's because we both wrote it. It's currently still incomplete, but we're planning to make this about 3 chapters long.  
I hope you will enjoy this story.  
[Blabla Gintama and all characters belong to the Gorilla who wrote it. Intoki however, is all mine.]

* * *

Once upon a time in Edo, a land where samurai's once ruled and where Amanto now rule supreme over the human race, one man stands not-so alone...

* * *

"Chome Chome!" An off-tune drone sounded through the small flat, and Gin covered his ears in an attempt to block out the noise. This could only be Shinpachi's singing. After a while of futile attempts to ignore the din sounding from one end of the flat, Gin stormed over to Shinpachi's room, without bothering to knock, and immediately regretted his decision to enter. The sound got even louder, destroying his eardrums. Screaming in agony, Gin reached to a conveniently placed hammer, and lodged it into the cd-player. The tune ended, but the screaming continued for a few minutes, before Shinpachi realized something happened to his precious Special-Edition Otsuu-chan CD! The scream turned from a badly tuned Shinpachi, to a Shinpachi in agony. Gin, unable to take any more of the screaming, lifted Shinpachi by his collar, and threw him out of the window. He would have thrown him out of the door, but then they would have had to repair the door, again. Gintoki dusted of his hands, and marched to the bathroom, feeling the need for a cool shower to wash off the trauma of having to hear THAT.

-MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE-

Shinpachi landed on something soft and squishy, and smelling slightly like mayonnaise. "Hijikata-san?" he gasped, not fully recovered from being thrown out of the window, and the loss of the precious Special-Edition Otsuu-chan CD. "Oh no!" said Hijikata, "You let me drop my mayonnaise!" The emotion of anger, annoyance and grief clearly sounded in his monotone speech marks. Shinpachi stood up, and glared at him, as if he glared to the writers themselves. "I'm angry, if you couldn't tell. Grr. I'm also completely out-of character. Now go find me my Special-Edition Otsuu-chan CD, or what remains of it. This is your quest. " Shinpachi said angrily. With much anger in his voice, which was sounding angrily. He's so mean!

"Because I'm a member of the Shinsengumi, who are protecting the peace of Edo, I obviously have nothing better to do than to walk into the flat of a guy I really dislike, to retrieve an un-important Special-Edition CD which is most likely completely destroyed, for a guy, who I once again, dislike. Sure, I'll go!" Hijikata stood up, and marched into the building. "What's that sound?" He said, once he was standing in the living room, not recognizing the sound of the shower. "I must go investigate for no apparent reason!" He said, with fire in his eyes.

Gin was standing in the shower with his back to the door, getting all wet and slippery. Did we mention he was naked? Suddenly the door banged open! "What is this?" Gin said in utter surprise. Hijikata stood in the doorway, shocked and ogling at the sight before him. Gin smirked, in understanding. "Like what you see?" He asked, suggestively. Hijikata clamped his hands before his eyes, "I-I came on a quest,,!" Sniffling like a sniffling uke, since that is what ukes do, and blushing like a red tomato. Because that is the most obvious thing to compare blushes to. "It's not like... I wanted to see you..." He said, peeking through his fingers, trying to see Gintoki's neither regions. Gin walked up to him, nakedly, and Hijikata's blush deepened. "I didn't know you had an interest." Gin said, being nakedly seductive. Hijikata couldn't contain himself any longer! He grabbed the conveniently placed handcuffs, and pushed Intoki down. Gintoki wondered who this Intoki was, and what he was doing in his bathroom, while he was supposed to get laid! Magically, Intoki disappeared into blue smoke, and leaving Gintoki in Intoki's place for no apparent or logical reason. Hijikata blinked in slight confusion, but continued his attempt to cuff Gintoki. "This is all moving a bit fast, don't you think? Did you forget your quest?" Gintoki said, rationally, yet still naked. "I don't remember such unimportant plot-details! What is a Special-Edition Otsuu-chan CD to me? I'd rather have this confusing sex-scene with you instead." Hijikata finally succeeded in cuffing Gintoki, and Hijikata stripped, seductively, watching Gin's every move. While removing his Special-Edition mayonnaise print underwear, he asked Gin; "Danna, do you like what you see?" And Hijikata winked. Gin was flabbergasted, unable to form any coherent thoughts, he could only stare at the naked form in front of him, and this excited him.

Hijikata leaned over Gintoki, on the floor of course, which was wet and slippery. "Kiss me Danna, before I change my mind!" Hijikata said, blushing. Gintoki leaned up, and smashed his lips against Hijikata's. Seductively. Hijikata let out a yelp in surprise, but the yelp quickly transformed into a moan filled with pleasure. Gintoki managed to slide under Hijikata, so that Hijikata was sitting on his groin. Which was hard, and had a musky smell. Concentrating on the kiss, Hijikata and Gin found themselves deepening in their passion for one another. "D-Danna..." Hijikata managed to say. "Call me factory manager, Hijikata-kun~" Hijikata melted onto Gintoki's chest, in the romantic and passionate sort of way. "Oh, factory manager, you don't know how long I've waited for this-!" Hijikata was desperately waiting for Gin to take control of all of him. "Stop delaying it, and get going. I can't touch you, Hijikata-kun, remember? So do whatever you like to me." Gintoki eyed Hijikata, and was waiting in anticipation for what was coming next. Hijikata's flower bud was dripping with his natural juices, preparing itself for the big and hard object that was soon to be thrusting inside. "You're going to do all the work, Hijikata-kun." Gin said, smirking. Hijikata nodded bashfully, and positioned himself above Gintoki's neither regions. Which was smelling sweaty, musky and manly. Like men. Manly men. In tights. Tight tights. But Gin wasn't wearing tights. In fact, he wasn't wearing anything at all. What Hijikata enjoyed very much indeed.

"P-please be gentle, factory manager." Hijikata said, "This is my first time..." Gintoki stared at him, incredulously. "You're the one that initiated all this." Hijikata blushed, "I-I know... Well then," He grabbed Gintoki in his special-edition place. "Nhn." Gintoki moaned at the sudden touch. Hijikita positioned himself above Gin's rock-hard member, and slowly tried to insert it into his slutty flowery bud. "Nhn..." Hijikata groaned, as he was not used to having such a huge thing inside of him. But this was not going to make him give up, he would do anything to connect him and Gintoki together, as a token for their mutual feelings, which were deep and passionate and full of feeling. Gintoki saw Hijikata hesitate, and in some magical way, he managed to free his hands, and wrapped his arms around Hijikata. "Toushi, it's okay." He whispered in Hijikata's ear, comfortingly. Surprised at the warm breath going past his ear, he shivered. But feeling Gintoki's warmth, made him feel safer. But then, Gintoki turned their positions around, thinking it would be too painful for his Toushi to do it in 'that' position for his first time. They would have time for that later that day. As Hijikata was on his back, Gin used his fingers to loosen him up a bit after all. He slowly inserted one finger, and Hijikata felt it. "Nhnn! F-factory manager!" he groaned in pain, yet feeling pleasure at the same time. "Are you okay?" Gin asked in a masculine voice, feeling manly, while also feeling concern for Hijikata. He didn't want to break his new toy the first time he played with it.

* * *

Will be continued.


End file.
